High School with Vampires
by Starley-Forever
Summary: Lucy goes to a new high school.There, she meets friends and uncovers a dark secret.The secret leads to trouble and Lucy must go in hiding.She falls in love and so do her friends, but will that lead them into more trouble? LucNick SolKie HunQuin and IsaLog
1. First Day, First Impressions

**Hey! Angela here!:) I am doing this new story:) I hope you still read "Love Bites" and I hope you enjoy my new Fan Fiction!:)**

**First Day, First Impressions**

**Lucy's Point of View**

_Ring, ring, ri-_

"God damn it! Stupid alarm!" I shouted at the lump of broken clock on the wooden floor.

"Lucky, you know that cursing is bad for your chi." Mom said.

"Got it, mom."

I got out of my warm bed and trudged all the way to the bathroom from across the hall.

I took a nice, hot shower and brushed my teeth. I then moved on to my hair, which was a brown wedged bob that seemed to stay in place no matter what. I washed my face and was instantly awakened.

Damn you, cold water.

"Lucky, come down here and get your breakfast. The bus is coming!" Mom said from downstairs.

You would think that my mom would at least let me drive my own car, but noo! She, along with my dad, believed in public transit and reducing the fumes that go into the air. I won't lie, I care about it, too, but I had my OWN CAR! Give me a break! I mean, I don't wanna kill the Earth, but was I going to kill my chance at social life?

Yeah, I probably was.

"Honey, you're going to be late!" Mom yelled.

I looked at the clock in the bathroom.

Shit! I've got about 30 minutes to go!

I ran into my room, barging through the doorway.

I grabbed my cargo pants and a simple t-shirt that was black. I slipped on my clothes and grabbed a light sweater. I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked out, shutting the lights off and closing the door behind me.

"Hon-" Mom said.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, and ran down the stairs to get my breakfast.

I finally made it to the bus stop. You would think they gave me a ride to the stop, at least. But nope! They had to go the other way. So, I had to walk half a mile in the drizzle of light rain to a bus stop I was dreading to get to.

I got to the bus and waited. And waited. You would think that the bus was going to get here, but it decided to give me some serious torture.

So, I spent my time looking around the place. I was the new freshman at Violet Hill High School. One that was in a town in the middle of nowhere...okay...not really. But the place was not even listed on the map. I mean, seriously? My parents were big on saving the environment because they were environmentalists. We moved from place to place every year. I had gone to 6 different schools in all of my life. This was lucky number seven. Not.

The reason we moved so much was because my parents wanted to help towns that were polluted, but had no help. For example, this small town. It wasn't even listed on the map, but my parents found it. And they also found that their lake, Lake Violet, was polluted with who knows what.

And so we moved from Atlanta, Georgia to Violet Hill. Not the best move ever. I still had tons of boxes to unpack in my room.

I heard the bus come up from the street.

The big and yellow bus made its way toward me and opened its doors.

I stepped in and was immediately faced with a problem. Where the hell was I going to sit? All the seats were taken up by one person, which meant that I was stuck sitting next to a complete stranger that I didn't know. I walked down the narrow aisle. I saw a girl much like me, with cargo pants and a simple t-shirt on. Well, best to have someone like you to sit next to.

"Hey," I said, "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked the girl with long, black hair.

She turned and looked at me with pale eyes.

"Uh, what did you say?" She asked.

"Uh, can I sit here?" I asked again.

She smiled. "Sure."

I gave a a thank you smile before sitting down. "Hey, I'm Lucy, by the way, Lucy Hamilton."

She looked at me again with those pale eyes.

"Solange Drake, at your service."

I giggled. "You sound like my Uncle Thomas."

"Huh?" She asked.

"Oh, he's really into the 1980s history. He talks like he's from there, too."

"That is so cool! Hey, think he can tutor me in History?" She asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I've got connections." I smiled a little.

She laughed. "And you," She said, "Sound like a Mafia Leader."

I burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah, I totally am! I have a rifle in my back pack." I said sarcastically.

She laughed, too. "You know, you are the funniest person ever. I am totally voting for you for funniest in the yearbook."

My smile faltered. "Don't."

She gave me a confused look. "Don't wanna attract attention. I'm a newbie."

"I thought so, I never really did see you around." She said.

"Yeah. So, how long have you been here?"

"I'm a freshman here. I've lived here ever since I was born." There was something else in her eyes that told me she wasn't telling the whole truth.

But I wasn't about to lose the only friend I made so far.

"Cool, I move around a lot, so, I don't stay at a place forever."

"That's nice, I'd love to leave."

"Huh?" I asked Solange.

"Overprotective parents, family in general."

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

"Seven. All brothers."

"Lemme guess, your the youngest?" She nodded.

"You must be dyiny to get some girl time." I said.

"That would be cool, if they would even let me go."

"Say you're doing a project, and you need to work with your partner."

She looked at me, contemplating it, Then, her eyes brightened.

"That is the single most smartest thing ever."

I smiled. "So, Starbucks, right after school. We'll discuss the "Project"."

"I think that we'll actually have to do a project together, if you have science with me." Solange said.

"And you know this because?" I asked.

"My brothers. They're all older than me. So I know what to expect."

I nodded. "Who are they exactly?" I looked around the bus. I didn't see anyone like her.

"Oh, well, the ones that are the seniors are Sebastian and Duncan. They're really quiet. The only Junior in the family is Marcus. He's quiet, too. The Sophomores are Connor and Quinn, who are both twins, Logan , who is into the whole lace cuffs on shirts and pirates saving damsels. The last one is Nicholas. He;s a sophomore, too. Super overprotective and is in serious need of a slap in the face. People, my family actually, just don't get that I need some space."

"Tough family. I've got parents that give me too much freedom. They're always out. Busy doing work or trying to clean a river. Always the same excuse. It gets tiring, sometimes."

"Wish I could switch with you." Solange said.

"I so wish the same thing." I said.

"Why aren't any of your brothers here?" I asked.

"They took the car."

"You willingly took a bus instead of a car."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want too much attention."

"Okay. I guess we have more in common than we thought."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, what do you have on your schedule?" Solange asked.

"I sorta don't have it yet."

"Why?" Solange asked.

"I sorta registered late, so I'm gonna get my schedule late."

"Oh. Do you want me to come along?" She asked.

"Nah, I can find the office myself, thanks anyways." I saw that the bus stopped at the front of the red bricked school.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in any classes that we have?"

"Most definitely. I'm a Mafia Leader, remember? I can make anything happen. I've got connections." I said jokingly.

"Haha, you keep on doing that. See you at Starbucks?"

"Yeah, see you soon!" I said as I made my way toward the school office.

The dooe was a dark brown door with the word "Office" on it.

I stepped into the warm room.

"Hi," I said to the reception woman, "I'm here to get my schedule."

"Darling, everyone's here for their schedule. Line up over there." She used her pencil and pointed to a line.

I guess I wasn't the only one that enrolled late.

I lined up behind a girl with long black hair and wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with stripes. I looked at her arms and say that there was tattoos all over them, consisting of dogs. She also had a bunch of scars on her arms.

"Hi." I said to the girl.

"Hello, do you need something?" The girl asked.

"Um, yeah, is this the line to get your schedule?" I asked.

"I believe so. What year are you?" She asked.

"I'm a freshman and I'm new to this town. My name's Lucy Hamilton." I stretched my hand towards her.

"Isabeau St. Croix. I'm a sophomore exchange student from France." She stretched her hand toward mine. We were about to shake hands until a blond girl and her two blond friends got in our way.

"Sorry, hun," The head blond girl said, "I gotta cut the chit-chat here. Now move your puny little ass out of the line so I can get my schedule."

"Sorry, bitch, " I said with fake sympathy, "Go to the back, where you belong."

She glared at me and I glared back. I noticed what she was wearing. A super short mini skirt with a tube top that was pink.

"Does the school even let you wear this...monstrosity?" I asked with pure disdain.

Isabeau giggled. Blonde heard it.

"Hey, look Miss I'm from France, don't act like you're from Paris because your clothes obviously don't look too cool."

"Hey, look Miss Airhead, I suggest you pull your skirt down lower because nobody wants to see your thongs." Isabeau retorted.

Wow. She is good!

"And by the way," I said, "Paris is in France, so technically, she is from Paris."

She looked at me. "Well, whatever. Who knows geography, anyways? Like seriously? So unawesome." She said.

"Uh, I don't think "unawesome" is a word." I said.

"Whatever." She said as she and her cronies went to the back of the line.

I looked at Isabeau. "Whatever." We both said in super shrilly voices. We both laughed.

Isabeau got her schedule and I got mine.

"What's your schedule?" I asked her.

She handed it to me.

_Isabeau St. Croix_

_1st Period (8:30 to 9:30) Language Arts Honors with Miss Charter Room 23_

_2nd Period (9:35 to 10:33) Physical Science with Mr. Edwards Room 34_

_3rd Period (10:38 to 11:36) American History with Mr. Johnson Room 12_

_4th Period (11:41 to 12:39) Pre-Calculus with Mrs. Jackson Room 33_

_Lunch (12:39 to 1:14) _

_5th Period (1:19 to 2:17) Physical Education with Coach Santiago Gym_

_6th Period (2:22 to 3:20) Art with Miss Schnauzer Room 16_

I handed her my schedule

_Lucky Hamilton_

_1st Period (8:30 to 9:30) Science with Mr. Cooper Room 4_

_2nd Period (9:35 to 10:33) Language Arts Honors with Mr. Jones Room 40_

_3rd Period (10:38 to 11:36) American History with Mr. Johnson Room 12_

_4th Period (11:41 to 12:39) Physical Education with Coach Lemmings Gym_

_Lunch (12:39 to 1:14) _

_5th Period (1:19 to 2:17) Algebra II with Miss Juarez Room 13_

_6th Period (2:22 to 3:20) Archery with Mrs. Dubai Gym_

"So," I said, "We only have History and Lunch together. Oh, well, better than nothing."

"I guess I'll see you in 3rd period?" Isabeau said.

"Yeah. See you then." I said and walked toward the door.

I opened the door...

And slammed it into two people.

Not. Cool.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry!" I said as I picked up a girl with blond hair and a guy with reddish brown hair.

"It's okay. I've had worse." The blond said.

"Sorry, again. My name is Lucy. I'm new here."

"Hunter Wild, returning," She winced a little when she touched a bruise on her arm, "student here. I'm a sophomore. And so is Kieran." She pointed to the other guy.

"Well, hi." I said.

"Is this the way to the schedule line?" asked Hunter.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'm not the only one who enrolled late."

"I guess not." Hunter said.

"Oh, but just be careful. Super snob alert."

"I'm guessing you met Jennifer and her gang." Hunter said scornfully.

"If it's a blonde bimbo who has the brain the size of a peanut, then yes. It was her."

"Ugh! She gives all blondes a bad name." Hunter groaned.

"You just hate her because she's dating Quinn Drake." Kieran said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I don't like him. I hate him is more like it. Annoying, arrogant playboy. I hope we have no classes together this year." Hunter said.

"So," I said, "Lemme get it straight. You had classes with a jerk last year. He treats you like crap. You hate him. And you hate all the people associated with him?"

"No. His sister, I can deal with."

"Solange?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah. How'd you know who she was." Kieran asked.

"Met her on the bus." I replied.

"Oh. Well, I have to go get my schedule and so does Kieran here." Hunter said.

"Okay, see you around!" I said.

I walked away toward my next class.

So, my life wasn't bad so far. I made 4 new friends, was going to Starbucks after school, and knew one person in one of my classes. I really hope I would know more people soon.

But, I had to avoid a blond idiot and her cronies and any guys who wanted to group my ass. If there was one playboy, there were more to come.

I opened the door to Room 4 for Mr. Cooper's Science class.


	2. Family, Foes, Fan Girls, and a Frog

**Hello, dear fanatics!:) I won't update this story as much as "Love Bites" because these chapters will be VERY long as compared to the "Love Bites" story. I hope you really don't mind! More romance is on the way, as many of you requested:) I wanna thank all who reviewed and I am warning you: I will do the guys point of view, and in no specific order...I don't know if you're happy or not...but it is my decision:) I hope you enjoy!**

**Family, Foes, Fan girls, and a Frog**

**Nicholas' Point of View**

I stepped into the classroom following Solange while being trailed by swooning girls...not fun. Just because Solange was ...special in her very own way does not mean that I have to protect her for the day. Stupid Quinn with that Jennifer girl and stupid Connor for ditching out on me for computers...what is wrong with them?

There could be vampire hunters in the school for all we know, trying to kill Solange.

But the swooning girls? Yeah, they were after me.

Stupid pheromones.

Yeah. That was the only thing that they were attracted to. The pheromones. People described it as a sweet scent,...mine was something like...pine needles and the smell of after a rain shower. That was the only reason that the girls were after me.

Solange? She had extreme pheromones. Almost as good as Logan's, who was known for having well tuned pheromones.

I sat on the science table with Sol. Before I could reach the seat, it was stolen right out of me and I was looking down upon a head of brown hair.

Oh. My. Friggin'. No.

It was barely the first day of school, and yet ANOTHER fan girl was trying to act all innocent and be all "Oops-I-Took-Your-Seat-And-If-You-Want-It-Back-I'm-Gonna-Act-All-Seductive-And-You're-Gonna-Take-Me-On-A-Date" kind of thing. Honestly...Give me a break!

But the girl didn't look at me, or rather, she turned to Solange and chatted with her as if they were old friends.

"Hey! Solange! We've got Science together! I guess we have to work on that project after all." She said.

"Lucy! Hey! We have to compare schedules!" Solange said.

Since when did Sol become friends with this new chick?

"Right." Lucy said. She dug into her brown bag and pulled out a piece of paper that was crumpled slightly.

"Here you go." Lucy said, handing it over.

Solange looked at it with extreme focus. Sol was distracted. This was my chance to act.

"Hey. That's my seat. Now move." I said.

She turned to look at me with a curious look, but as soon as I had said those words, her eyes flashed to a glare.

"Well, sorry, I just wanna talk to the first friend that I made since getting here who makes my sentence here just a little bit better."

She said it with so much malice that I cringed slightly.

"I-" I had an amazing comeback, except for the fact that some fan girl jumped on me.

"Ah! What the-" I said.

"I love you, Nicholas Drake! I love you! Marry me! Please, let's get married!" A random girl said to me.

Lucy looked at me with her eyes bugging out. Then, she did the unexpected. She laughed. At me. Nicholas Drake. The Nicholas Drake. Who does that?

Solange looked at me, then looked towards Lucy, and laughed along with her.

"Help!" I said.

Lucy got up. "Hey! Blonde bimbo! Get your butt off of him! I wasn't done insulting him yet!" She said.

The girl stopped and got off of me. She looked at Lucy, clearly hating her. "You? Insult the hottest guy on the face of the Earth? What is wrong with you? He deserves someone hot, like me, to even talk to! And you're getting in the way of our relationship!"

"Relationship?" Lucy asked. "The only relationship that you have with "Nicholas Drake" is the fact that both of you are annoying beyond belief!"

Ouch. That hurt!

"Better annoying than ugly." The blonde girl said.

"Better ugly than stupid." Lucy said.

"Better stupid than an idiot!"

"Better an idiot than a moron." Lucy said.

"Better a moron than a bimbo."

"Better a bimbo than a bitch." Lucy said.

The blonde looked pain stricken, but I was glad that she had left to go to her group of friends.

"Hey, thanks." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Anytime." She said.

"I seriously owe you." I said.

She smirked a really sexy smirk...wait, what?

"Fine, I'll take your seat for the rest of the week." Lucy said.

I was about to open my mouth when the door slammed open, and then shut.

We all turned to see three people walk in. Hunter, Kieran, and Quinn. I guess we all failed science last year.

Hunter and Quinn were arguing, as always.

"I can't believe I actually have classes with you this year. How can an idiot like you be as smart as me?" Hunter said.

"I think you mean it the other way around. You're the idiot, I'm the smart one." Quinn said.

"The only thing that you're good at is cheesy pick-up lines." Hunter said. Ouch. So true.

Quinn gave her a glare. "I don't use them anymore, now that I'm with Jennifer."

I scowled. Jennifer. There was something seriously wrong with her. Our whole family hated her so much, but none of us told Quinn. Although I'm pretty sure he knows. He has extreme twin telepathy with Connor, so he was bound to find out. But he is amazingly stubborn, also. If any one of us were to tell him that Jennifer wasn't right for him, he would just ignore it. He claims to love her, but who could love a slut?

Hunter, on the other hand, wasn't very subtle.

"Please, all you guys have is a physical relationship. I'm pretty sure you don't even know what her favorite movie is."

"I do too! It's Mean Girls"

"Explains a lot."

"Hey!" But Hunter already left and dragged her best friend, Kieran Black, to another table at the very front.

I turned back to Lucy and Solange. They were talking animatedly about their classes and other stuff like that. I walked away toward Quinn, who was sitting in the back.

"Hey." I said.

He didn't look at me. I followed his train of vision and landed on Hunter.

"Do you think Hunter likes Kieran?" He asked.

I gave him a weird look. 

"Since when do you care who she likes?" I asked.

He shook his head roughly, as if to shake away any thoughts in his head. "Right. I'm with Jennifer, the hottest girl in school."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah...she was hot, but her personality resembled a three headed snake with fangs.

I ran my tongue over my fangs, which were slightly protruding because there were so many humans in the room. But I ignored it.

"Hey, so who's the newbie?" He asked. He pointed to to Lucy, who was poking Solange in the head.

"Lucy. Sol seems to really like her."

"Ugh. BFF things. Girls are weird." He said.

"Got that right." I said.

Mr. Cooper walked in at about that time. I had him last year, but failed his class so much that I had to repeat it.

Mr. Cooper was a burly man, with a graying beard and a pot belly stomach. He was wearing a blue and white button down shirt and beige slacks.

"Hello, students! My name is Mr. Cooper and I will be your science teacher this year." He handed out the class syllabus and went over it. I didn't bother listening, since I already heard it before. My eyes wandered from table to table, until it rested on Lucy. She had short, cropped brown hair, cut into a wedge at her chin. She was looking intently at the syllabus. The way she looked at it made me smile. She looked kind of cute like that.

Wait...What?

I shook my head roughly and paid attention to Mr. Cooper.

"-and lastly, projects this year. I am only going to talk about the projects due this semester. The first one is with any partner you choose. It will be a PowerPoint on one of the standards on the back of this syllabus. The second is the frog dissecting one. We will dissect a frog. I will choose your partners."

There were groans everywhere.

"Your partners will be based off of your behavior. I will match you up with the person most likely to drive you insane."

Insert more groans.

"This will help you learn cooperation and prepare you for college."

Some kid raised his hand. "What if we don't wanna go to college?"

Big mistake.

"You are all going to college. I remember my days there. They were wild! I..."

I didn't bother listening to Mr. Cooper's life story.

I turned back to Quinn. He was staring at Hunter. "Do you know what this means?" He asked.

I gave him a blank look. "No?" I said.

"I'm gonna be paired up with Hunter." I didn't get his tone of voice. There was excitement, hatred, anxiety, and happiness laced into it.

Then I realized what this meant.

My partner was most likely going to be Lucy.

Insufferable Lucy.

Annoying Lucy.

Beautiful Lucy.

Lucy.

This was going to be the worst science year ever.

Just add family, foes, fan girls, and frogs and you have Nicholas Drake's Hell on Earth.


	3. Starbucks?

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for a year long and unpredicted hiatus. My parents are extremely angry at my grades and I have decided that I need to put away everything that I love (KPOP, reading, ****sexy delicious**** Drakes, tumblr, fan fiction, and anything and everything fun) on hold. I am so sorry for this hiatus and I'm surprised I updated. I missed you all, really ^-^. Any who, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, and PM-ed me. You all encouraged me to use the keyboard again, so I thank you for that. 3 I hope you all enjoy this update. My updates WILL be random, so I am sorry in advance. Thanks for all the love I have received! c: **

**Starbucks? Nah, Lets Stalk Ashton Kutcher!**

**Lucy's Point of View**

"No."

"I say yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hmmm... lemme think about it for a minu- no." Hunter was once again in a World War III like battle with Quinn as always.

I glanced around the room while Solange was busy writing down the notes. There was one corner for the blonde bimbos and another for the greasy players. Then, there were the ones that stuck out, mainly consisting of the Drakes, Hunter, Kieran, and me. I couldn't help but wonder why. As far as I had heard from Solange, Quinn was a classy player, Hunter was a half tomboy, half girly girl, and Kieran was the sexiest beast in the world. And Nicholas, in MY opinion, was gay. He was as straight as spaghetti. _Cooked _spaghetti. Solange continued to silently drool over Kieran and draw little hearts around S K on her notebook.

I did NOT make that up. Unfortunately.

"I cannot believe that you thought he was gay!" Solange laughed at me as we walked out of Mr. Cooper's room. I was shaken from my reverie. What was I looking at? I looked from Solange's face to where my eyes had originally been at.

Nicholas.

Shit. I looked at Solange's face again and shook my head a little. No, I was NOT admiring his amazing jaw line that I would just LOVE to lic-NO!

Apparently, I had said that out loud.

"You didn't think he was gay?" She asked, as her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… he isn't gay?" I asked.

"No! He's into girls. I know that. Don't you worry." She gave my hips a little shove. Okay, little was an understatement, I nearly fell! Where did she get this inhuman trait?!

Before I could register what had happened, I heard a voice clear its throat.

"Uh… miss." I looked up to see the most beautiful eyes ever. A nice honey/caramel brown. Beautiful.

"H-Hi." Then I realized the situation that I was in.

"Oh! Oh, I am so sorry." I swiftly got out of his arms and looked over to the angel before me. He was tall and his shirt barely covered the amazing arm muscles that he had. He was wearing a white v-neck and some nice dark wash jeans. W.O.W.

"No, problem… hey, the name's Julian." He smiled with pearly whites. I sighed mentally. So friggin' perfect. Goodness. He's amazing already.

"L-Lucy. Lucy Hamilton." God, was I stuttering?!

"That's cute. Hey, I'll catch up with you later. I'm off to class. I'll see you soon, okay?" He said.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah, definitely. Later, gotcha. No problem. I'm rambling, aren't I?" Man, so much for Lucky!

He chuckled and left. And as Solange was walking about and talking about what she should order at Starbucks, I was daydreaming about some pearly whites. And Nicholas' glare as Julian passed by.

_Third Period_

Unfortunately, I didn't see Julian in my last class, but I did see Isabeau. She smiled when she saw me appear. Luckily, we did not see any of those annoying girls from the beginning of the day. For once, life was looking upwards.

The teacher, Mr. Johnson, was an old bald guy who had spectacles the size of Jupiter and a face the size of Pluto. It was somewhat amusing to see his face. As he was lecturing on and on about yet another syllabus, Isabeau and I passed notes.

_Lucy: So, how was class today, Isabeau?_

_Isabeau: Meh. Okay. Carter's super mean and Edwards would rather sit and drone on about himself than actually teach._

_Lucy: Cooper is __sorta__ EXACTLY like Edwards. O.o_

_Isabeau: That's funny. ;D_

_Lucy: Hey, so I met this guy… :o_

_Isabeau: Who? _

_Lucy: He said his name was Julian. ^-^_

_Isabeau: That sounds nice. Describe!_

_Lucy: An angel. Amazing. Beautiful. Looks like Ashton Kutcher._

_Isabeau: Oh! Really?! But he's kinda ugly in some movies._

_Lucy: Okay… in "Killers"...when he walks out of the elevator shirtless._

_Isabeau: Oh. Oh. C'est bon!_

_Lucy: …?_

_Isabeau: "That's good!"_

_Lucy: Ahhh…_

_Isabeau: Hehehe:]_

_Lucy: Do you wanna sit with me at Lunch?_

_Isabeau: Of course! c:_

_Lucy: Awesome! ^-^_

As we passed more notes, time seemed to slip by. During Lunch, Isabeau and I were eating. I was waiting for Solange to come so I could introduce the two. But I never saw her.

I didn't take Solange as the "Sit-In-The-Bathroom-And-Eat-Alone" type. She wouldn't skip school either, because she took notes like crazy and certified as a grade A nerd. Where was she?!

I kept on looking around as I unconsciously stabbed my vegetarian pizza with a spoon.

"Are you looking for Julian?" Isabeau asked. I shook my head. Where was this girl? She didn't get mobbed by a bunch of guys, did she?

"No. He's not on my mind at all right now. Where's Solange?" I asked. Isabeau just gave me a confused look, but shrugged it off.

Right when I looked towards the door, I saw all of the Drakes walk in. Sol wasn't kidding when she said she had a big family.

The first were two older brothers, whom I assumed were the seniors Sebastian and Duncan. After them was Marcus, who was holding a gigantic science textbook. After that was Conner. With the shirt that he was wearing, it just screamed techie geek. I saw his twin, Quinn, who walked in with charisma. Then, Mr. Lace Cuffs came in. Sol wasn't kidding when she said he dressed old style. This was like medieval Europe! I could've sworn that Isabeau raised her head when he came in, but looked down again. Then, he came in. Nicholas. He walked in with so much more charisma and sexiness than Quinn. He was so flippin' delici- NO! Stop thinking such hormonal thoughts!

And finally, Sol came in. Thank goodness!

"Solange!" Get your butt over her!" I screamed. No one seemed to notice except Nicholas and… Lace-Cuffs Logan. Nicholas whispered something in Logan's ear and they both turned away. Solange looked up and saw both of us. She waved back, turned to Quinn and said something to him. She then walked towards our table.

"Hello." Solange greeted.

"Hey. Solange, this is Isabeau, new foreign exchange student from France. Isabeau, this is Solange, my crazy new friend." Solange chuckled at my description of her.

Solange and Isabeau hit it off quite well. It happens to be that they had a lot in common and chatted with each other easily. Isabeau eventually left to go finish some paperwork in the office. Sol went to get some food in line while I stayed put. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, but I heard from the table next to me whisper about something.

"I heard he'd be at Seecher Lake today!"

"Julian? Why would he be there?" One of the girls asked. I leaned in closer. So I wasn't the only one who had developed a crush on him…

"I dunno. Something about practicing his rowing. Maybe we can have him teach us some lessons!" Another girl giggled. So that explained his nice arms…

"So, it's settled, we'll find him at Seecher's." The leader-like girl said.

They giggled again and then discussed more about Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber's recent breakup.

My eyes enlarged. Surely Solange wouldn't mind not going to Starbucks this afternoon…

"Hey, Sol…" I said as she got closer to the table.

"Yeah?" She looked up from the ground.

"Do you wanna stalk Ashton Kutcher today?"


End file.
